


stomachaches

by cock



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Ring, Food Kink, Force-Feeding, M/M, Plugs, Rimming, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cock/pseuds/cock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard ties his chubby boyfriend up and force feeds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stomachaches

**Author's Note:**

> thank you fuckityfrank for the baeta!!!!!!!!!
> 
> created for askfrnk at tumblr!

Frank whines and tugs at his binds on the headboard. His cock was aching, begging to be touched. He lies naked on the bed currently, wearing nothing but his blindfold, a cock ring, and a princess anal plug.

"No whining, tubby," Gerard says as his kisses Frank’s belly button. 

Frank rolled his eyes from under the blindfolds. He can’t remember how long he has been tied up for, but he knows it’s been a while. 

"It’s your fault I’m fat," Frank whined. He didn’t say it in bitter tone that’s full of malice, either. Gerard slithered a hand up his big belly, cupping his b-cup breast. 

Frank was right, anyway, about it being Gerard’s fault. It happened one day when they were at the fair together, Frank was licking an ice cream cone, letting his lips get sticky with the icy snack. Gerard couldn’t stop staring at the way he wrapped his tongue around the ice cream cone; the way he would take a bite with his beautiful lips. The way Frank would catch him staring, blush, and look away, giggling tremendously.

After that day, Gerard drew Frank a nice, hot, bubble bath, and fed him some grapes. It was a sweet moment. 

But now, it’s just weird. 

Ever since then, Frank had gained many pounds.

Ever since then, he will look at food the same way.

Ever since then, he will always ask permission to eat, and eat when Gerard wants him to.

Ever since then, Gerard has been tying him up and force feeding his hungry, fat ass. 

"Shh, baby," Gerard whispered and kiss Frank delicately. 

Frank melted into the kiss, biting Gerard’s lower lip softly. Gerard pulled away and smiled at his little -or big- pet.

"You hungry, baby?" Gerard asked. Frank responded by licking his Dom’s lips. "Mmm, I know you are."

Gerard pecked his lips one more time. 

"What shall we have today, cake? Pizza? Something deep-fried for my princess?" Gerard grinned and kissed Frank’s cheek. "I’ll let you pick today. I mean, if I like your choices."

Frank bit his lip and thought for a moment. He knows Gerard is going to make the final decision anyway, but it’s nice to actually have him ask. One thing that makes Gerard a great dominant is the fact that he’s conscious about his diet, about what he likes and will not eat, and he won’t feed Frank anything that doesn’t fit into his preferences. 

"Can I have some grapes? Or maybe some strawberries?" Frank smiled innocently at Gerard. He knew very well that his Dom will not like his choices. 

Gerard took a deep breath and got off the bed. He went into the kitchen to prepare a meal exactly the opposite of what Frank requested. 

Gerard came back about an hour later with a tray of assorted foods. On that tray contained a plate of spaghetti, a few slices of chocolate cake, a bowl of fruit, a squeeze bottle of fudge, oreos, french fries, some potato chips, and lasagna. He also had a couple water bottles and juice boxes with him.

"Hey, honey, I’m back," Gerard whispered as placed the tray of food on the table next to the bed.

"I missed you," Frank replied. He bit his lip and held back a moan at the smell of the delicious food.

"I missed you, too, princess," Gerard smiled and kissed Frank passionately and quickly. "Hungry?"

Frank licked his lips and nodded.

Gerard chuckled and rubbed his hand over Frank stomach.

"You’re so beautiful," Gerard grinned and pecked Frank’s lips again. He grabbed the squeeze bottle of fudge and popped the cap open. Frank’s heart fluttered and he giggled like a teenager at the compliment. 

Gerard dipped the bottle over Frank’s belly button and squeezed the chocolate out. He dripped the liquid on his belly button and slowly worked his way up to Frank’s nipples. Frank hummed at the cool sensation. 

Gerard massaged Frank’s belly, spreading the chocolate around as if it was make-shift body oil. He squeezed Frank’s fat tits with his hands, smirking at the gasp his lover emitted. Gerard bent down and kiss his nipple before sucking on it gently. He pinched the other nipple with his thumb and index finger, making Frank shift his legs to get the plug to move inside of him. 

Gerard pulled away from Frank so he could straddle him. He grabbed a slice of cake and picked a piece off with his fingers.

"Open your mouth," Gerard instructed. Frank did as he was told and opened his mouth immediately, sticking his tongue out. "Good boy."

Gerard rubbed the bite of cake across Frank’s delicate lips. He set the cake on his tongue, letting Frank take control of the food so he doesn’t choke. 

Frank chewed the cake before swallowing. He opened his mouth wide for Gerard to see. Gerard hummed and rubbed Frank’s belly to show he was delighted with the boy. 

Gerard had repeated those actions with the cake, the bites got gradually bigger and messier so Frank’s cheeks and lips were dirty. 

"You’re such a good boy, baby," Gerard grinned. 

"Thank you," Frank replied, smiling back at him. 

"So what do you want next, spaghetti, french fries, or lasagna?" Gerard asked as he stared at the tray. Frank knew that Gerard likes when the food is messy, so he tried to make his decision based off that knowledge.

"Spaghetti."

Gerard grabbed a juice box and inserted the straw in the hole. He held it up to Frank’s lips. 

"Drink."

Once Frank finished half of the juice box, Gerard set it down and lifted the plate of spaghetti and set it on top of Frank’s stomach. 

"Open," he demanded, pleased when Frank did so. 

Gerard seized a tiny handful of spaghetti, getting the red sauce over his fingers, and rammed it in Frank’s mouth, repeating the actions from before. He did it again and again until Frank’s face was red with sauce. He had Frank eat about half the serving, making him whine.

"Are you full yet?" Gerard teased and rubbed his hand over Frank’s pubes. 

Frank nodded, “mmhmm.” Gerard chuckled.

"Tough shit, princess," Gerard said and held the plate of fries. "Open."

Frank whined, but he complied, opening his mouth wide. 

Gerard placed the fries in his mouth a couple at a time. He got more lazy and messy with his actions, causing some fries to fall somewhere onto the bed. That’s okay, he’ll make Frank eat them later. 

When Gerard felt like he is done feeding Frank the fries, he dumped the remainder on his face. Frank caught one in his mouth, the rest fell in his hair on on the bed. 

"I’m thirsty," Frank stated. Gerard found his juice box and gave him a drink like before. 

Gerard could tell that Frank is starting to get less turned on, so he rubbed his hand over the boy’s cock. 

Frank bit his lip and moaned quietly. 

"You like that, puppy?" Gerard smirked. Frank answered with a moan. "I know you do."

He retracted his hand, causing Frank to whine.

"Don’t stop, please don’t," Frank begged. Gerard placed a tiny kiss on his cheek. 

"I won’t, princess," Gerard cooed. He looked for the bottle of chocolate and squeezed some over Frank’s thighs and pubes, not touching his dick. 

"Please," Frank begged and tried to grind his cock against Gerard’s hand. Gerard chuckled and put the chocolate away, picking up the plate of lasagna that was nearly cold now.

"Open your mouth," Gerard said. 

Frank whined again. “I’m not hungry anymore.”

"Open your mouth. Don’t make me tell you again, or you will get a spanking," Gerard said sternly. 

Frank pouted. He debated whether to take the spankings or not. He knew that either way Gerard was going to make him eat the lasagna. He sighed, predicting that he might throw up if he takes the spankings. 

"Frank, you have two seconds to open your mouth," Gerard said in a warning tone. Frank sighed and opened his mouth, not as wide as Gerard preferred. "Good boy."

Gerard shoved the slice of lasagna in Frank’s mouth, making him eat the food in only three bites. Frank felt like gagging and puking it up, but he didn’t.

"So what’s next," Gerard said in a playful tone, just to tease Frank.

"Nooooo," Frank whined, making Gerard giggle quietly.

"I’m kidding, princess. You want a drink?" Frank nodded and Gerard let him sip on the entire juice box. "You’ve been such a good little boy today, I think you deserve a reward."

Frank perked up at the news.

"Really? I do?" He grinned.

"Yes, baby," Gerard smiled back, loving the sweet look on his boyfriend’s face.

"What do I get?" Frank giggled.

"Hmmm," Gerard said and lowered himself to kiss his thighs. "What do you think?"

"I…uh…I," Frank moaned when Gerard licked his cock. "Please…" He begged.

Gerard nibbled at his balls quickly before letting his tongue rim Frank’s asshole.

_I guess it’s now Frank’s turn to feed Gerard. ___


End file.
